weddings, honeymoons and friends
by myworldaroundme
Summary: its the day after Emma's wedding and matt's broke a promise already,shes confussed about her true feelings about Will. Has Will got a suprise waiting for Emma?, is Matt the person she thought he was?.Also thx poppycat Kim fanfiction would'nt be the same!
1. Chapter 1

Weddings, honeymoons, friends

Chapter 1

Emma woke up with a head ace and a swore throat she looked around the room to see two empty wine bottles and matt lying next to her. She got up and suddenly rushed to the bath room and throw up.5 minutes later she went back into the bedroom. She looked around once more to see matt was not there but she heard some movement downstairs.

She slowly went down the stairs to see matt in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in one hand and his mobile phone in the other. Matt looked up and smiled, Emma smiled back. "Who are you talking to?" She asked? "Oh its just mark" mark was matt's best man. "I've got to go to meet a old friend I will see u later ok". She walks out of the kitchen and closes the door behind her she hears matt start to talk about a trip then a honeymoon she was shocked and stunned she rushed out of the fount door and got in the car.

Emma's mobile rang she picked it up it was honey wondering well more like being nosy about what happened last night "none of your business what are u doing at the moment" she said . Honey replied "filling out some paper work I will talk to you latter bye". "one min….." Emma said but she was to late honey had already hung up. Now who is going to help me about this honeymoon thing I told matt I did not want one she thought.

She thought I'm not keeping away from my own house I'm going to lie down for a bit she went inside "hi you all right Emma?" matt asked . "I'm going for a lie down I don't fell to well ""ok" he replies (kisses her forehead) she smiles while walking upstairs.

Her mobile rang again it was will, she sighed. She was about to answer it but matt came in so she turned it off. He had a big grin on his face and showed Emma the ticket. She tried to smile he said "its what I've been saving up for a month in non other than SPAIN". Emma hesitated "wow it's wonderful" she managed to get out. Her mobile rang again it was will "Who is it" matt asked suspiciously. "just a friend" Emma replied. "So why did you not answer it" he asked. "I told you I just want to be on my own for a bit ok" she replied "ok" he finally answered. "Look we will talk about this trip latter bye I will let you think ok". "Thanks" she smiled.

She received a text from will it said where are you why aren't u answering your phone WE need to talk. She did not want to get any more stressed so she did not ring him or text him back, she just sat there and thought and thought and thought. until she finally fell asleep.

Hi my names rhian


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next morning Emma woke up to the sunlight streaming through the curtains. She sat up leaning across the bed for her mobile. Flipping open the lid, it read '7 missed calls', looking through the phone she realised they were all from Will. 'What does he want now' she thought with a sigh. A couple of minutes later she was debating getting up and going downstairs to make breakfast, when as if on cue, Matt walked in carrying a tray. "I made you breakfast" he said with a smile. He leaned over to kiss her. As his lips brushed hers, she remembered yesterday.

She took the tray off her lap, and put it on the table. She got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Emma looked into the mirror, 'what am I going to do' she thought. Emma eventually decided to go talk to Will. Emma opened her mobile, and scrolled down the other phone numbers she had, until she finally got to will's. After a few rings he picked up the phone.

"Hi Will" she said with a sigh

"Oh hey Emma are you ok?"

"Not really, can I come over to see you?"

"Sure come at 1:00"

"Thanks Will, bye" she said with a little regret

"Bye"

12:50

"Matt I'm just popping out for a bit"

"Ok, hurry home".

Ten minutes later Emma opened the front gate, and rang the door bell .He smiled as he opened the door to let her in.

"So what's wrong" he asked politely

"It's Matt" she sighed

"What's he done?" he asked

"He's booked us a honeymoon"

"Well that's great"

Emma sighed again "no it isn't

"Why don't you want to go?" he wondered

"I just don't to, he promised me he wouldn't book one", a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Sometimes people break promises for the people they love" Will smiled.

"I guess so" Emma said, looking into his eyes. She reached up and ran a hand down the side of Will's face. He leaned over and kissed her softly.

Emma knew she should pull away, that kissing Will when she'd just got married to Matt, but she didn't …. Instead she kissed him back, their lips brushing softly.

The next morning Emma woke up in Will's arms, he was staring in to her eyes.

"Good morning he whispered.

Emma stared at him in confusion,

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Will asked slightly confused

Emma jumped out of bed rapidly, and picked up her clothes from the floor.

"Where are you going" he asked

"Oh my god I'm so stupid, what have I done" she said with a sudden outburst.

"Emma I love you I always have" Will said sincerely.

"No you can't do this to me not now!" she said starting to cry.

"Don't act like this Emma I love you.

"No you don't this is all a mistake I'm so sorry"

Emma quickly slipped her clothes on and ran out the flat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**7:35**

Emma ran into the house whipping the tears out of her eyes.

"Matt I'm back" she shouted

"Where have you been" he wondered

"Sorry Matt, I stayed at a friends last night" Emma replied guiltily

"Ok" he said with a quick smile.

Emma went up stairs, into the bathroom and locked the door. Then she sat on the toilet and cried

Emma was confused because although she just married Matt, she was in love with Will. She had finally realised she'd married Matt just for someone to love her, when she really loved Will all along. 'I've blew it now she thought, he won't take me back now' more tears started to roll down her cheeks. 'I can't do this to Matt' she thought.

After debating things to her self she decided to go back to Will's.

"Matt, I've just got a call from work" she shouted, down the stairs

"Ok sweetie"

"Bye" she said rushing out the door, before he could reply.

Emma got into the car and pulled up out side Will's house. She knocked loudly on the door 2 times.

"Hey Emma what you doing here"? He asked in confusion

"Can I talk to you for a minute" she asked

"Yeah sure Emma" he said pushing the door open, to let her in.

Emma walked down the hall and into the living and sat down.

"Why did you come Emma"? he ask

"Well about last night"….

"Don't worry about it" I understand, its ok I won't mention it again"

"No Will you don't understand I"….

"Look I know what your going to say, it was a mistake, you have to worry about me telling Matt" he said hiding his sadness

"I love you" she said quickly

"I love you to Emma" he said happily

Will leaned over and kissed her passionately

"I'll never hurt you Emma" he whispered

"I know" she smiled and kissed him again

Emma woke up to fell Will's warmth round her arms; she turned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning babe" Will whispered softly into her ear,

"Morning sweetie" she whispered back

Emma and Will sat up and stared each other in the eyes,

"What are you going to do about Matt?" he asked

"Don't mention him now, I don't care about him" she replied with a face of hatred

"But Emma we have to tell him" he said

"Yeah I know" she said giving in

"When shall we go" he wondered

"No I'm just going by myself!" she said sharply

"Are you sure?" he said kindly

"Yeah I'm sure" She replied kissing him on the cheek.

Emma got out of bed and went into the bathroom, to brush her teeth and put her makeup on. Ten minutes later she immerged from the bathroom.

"Wow you look beautiful"

"Thank sweetie, I'll be back in about an hour or so" she sighed

"Are you going to see Matt?"

"Yeah, see you later sweetie" she said, as she walked out of the door

"Bye" he replied as he waved goodbye.

Hey everyone thanks for reading xxxx please could you all leave a comment thanksxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Break Up?

Emma put the key into the door, and took a deep breath. She was about to make a decision, one that could change her life.

"Emma where have you been" he said suspiciously

"Matt we need talk" she said quietly

"What about?" he said confused

"I can't do this" She said quickly

"Do what!" he said raising his voice

"Look I don't know how to say this but"……

"What have you done Emma"! He said shouting

"I'm in love with Will"! She cried

"But were married" he said shouting at the top of his voice

"I know but I don't love you" she cried with tears rolling down her cheeks

"But I love you"! He said angrily

"Look Matt I'm leaving" she said walking towards the door

"No you're not leaving" he said grabbing her arm

"Matt get off of me!" she said screaming a the top of her voice

"No you're not leaving!"

"Matt you're hurting me!"

"I don't care you're not leaving me!"

One hour later, Emma woke up with a bad head. She looked around the room to see she was in her bedroom; she got up off the bed and went to open the door. She turned the handle, it wouldn't open. She knocked loudly and shouted for help,

"No one can here you Emma" he said in a whisper

"Matt why are you doing this?" she screamed

"Because I love you!" he shouted

"If you loved me you would let me go" she said pleading with him

"No Emma I'm afraid I can't do that" he said walking slowly away.

Emma could hear the foot steps getting further and further away, Emma was so scared her body was shaking all over.

The next morning she woke up, but wouldn't open her eyes because she was hoping it was all a dream. She knew it was real but she wouldn't admit it to her self. A couple of minutes later she slowly opened her eyes, and looked around the dark and saw a tray of food on the floor. She was starving but she still did not touch the food. Five minutes later matt came bursting in, and locked the door behind him.

"Now you're going to do what I say" he said going towards her

"Matt leave me alone"

Matt grabbed her arms and forced her on to the bed, Emma tried to get away but she wasn't strong enough tear rolled down her cheeks, as she prayed someone would find her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Just then her wishes came true, as she heard wills voice and his foot steps on the landing.

"Matt where is she!" he shouted.

Then he burst into the room and stared at them both,

"Get of her!" he screamed

Matt just stared at Will is disbelief.

"Will help me" Emma pleaded

Will rushed to the bed and dragged Matt off of Emma, and punched him in the face. Emma rapidly got off the bed and ran down stairs to the phone, and dialled 999 so quickly it hardly seemed like she had at all. After she finished the phone call to the police, she ran backup stairs to see Matt holding a knife to Wills throat.

"Let him go Matt" she begged

"Why should I, he stole you from me!" Matt shouted trying to hold back the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Matt please just let him go!" she pleaded

"No!" Matt screamed

"It is not his fault its mine I'm so sorry" she wept

"Your right" he smirked

Matt let go of Will and grabbed Emma, and held the knife to her throat.

"Matt you making a big mistake" Will explained

"I don't care she broke my heart" he wept

Just then the police came knocking loudly at the door; they all knew that if they didn't answer they would break in. Will moved to go get the door, but matt gave him a look to suggest he better stay were he was.

There was a loud bang and they new they were inside, they heard at least to men charging upstairs. They went through all the other rooms until them final got to the last room on, the landing. The burst in with a gun in hand, stared at them all for a quick second before saying 'drop you weapon'.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Matt immediately dropped his weapon, and put his hand around his back and waited for the cuffs to be locked around his wrists. Matt gave Emma a piercing stair, before being pushed out of the room. Will walked towards Emma and gave her a passionate kiss,

"Emma I'll always love you".

Emma was about to reply, but smithy came and dragged her away. She looked sympathetically and she knew he understood.

"Emma are you okay!!!!" smithy asked concernedly

"Yeah I'm fine now" she said wiping the tears from her eyes

"We will need you and matt to come down the station to give a statement, you want to come now or wait a bit Em" he said while smiling

"Ill come now I just want to get it over and done with". Emma replied with a slight smile

"Okay, tell Will I'll wait here and give you a lift down". Smithy said kindly.

"Okay give me a minute" Emma said wiping the last few tear she missed before.

Emma tried to give smithy what looked like a smile, and walked towards Will. Will caught a glance of her approaching him, and looked into her eyes.

"We need to go give a statement Hun" she sighed

"Oh okay, but are you sure you want to do this now we can wait a bit babe" he said kindly.

"Yeah I'm sure, as long as you don't mind" she said looking into his light brown/grey eyes.

"Course its fine with me" Will smiled

"Okay lets go, Smithy's giving us a lift" she smiled

Emma started to walk over to Smithy, Will automatically followed, Emma was still so upset, she just wanted to be alone with Will, but she knew she wasn't going to get that for at least a couple of hours. She felt like bursting out crying, she wanted to scream at the top of her voice, Emma was just glad it was over.

Will couldn't believe 10 minutes ago, there was a knife held to his throat, he thought for sure that he was going to lose Emma and perhaps his own life to. When the knife was held to his throat, he was hoping if he would kill one of them it would have been him, he valued Emma's life more than his.

Emma and Will stepped into the car and sat down ten minutes later they got to the station, got guided into to separate room and got ready to write there statement.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

An hour and a half later Will and Emma got let out of there separate rooms, and walked out the station side by side gripping each others hand, not saying a single word. The minute they got out the station they turned and looked at each other gazing into each others eyes. Will broke the silence "I love you Emma" he said tears flooding his eyes.

"I love you too" she said tears to in her eyes too

Will bent down on to one knee and removed something from his pocket,

"Emma when matt attacked us, I couldn't bare the thought of you not being there, and I couldn't bare it, if I never got to tell you how I feel, you mean everything to me Emma I would do anything for you, will you marry me" Will said emotionally

"Of cause I will, how could I ever say no" she smiled

Emma pulled him closer and kissed him passionately, and slowly, this was the happiest moment of Emma's life, nothing could ruin the moment as long as she had Will holding her.

They stood there hugging each other tightly for another few seconds and let go of each other, now grasping hands as they set off, for the walk home.

"I'll always love you" Will whispered quietly

"And I'll always love you Will" She whispered back giving a quick squeeze of his hand.

The 25 minute journey seemed to go rapidly, as if they had never left the station at all.

Emma turned the key of the door, and walked into the living room dumping her stuff as she went. Will went into the kitchen immediately and made them both a cup of tea. Will walked into the living room with a tray, and placed them on the coffee table, and placed himself onto the sofa next to Emma, and put his arm around her.

"Thanks!" she grinned as she picked up the tea, and sipped the tea.

"Its fine, Hun" he said as kissed her on the cheek, "Do you want me to open the champagne as well though babe?"

"Yeah go on" Emma nodded

Will went into the kitchen and fetched to glasses a 1 bottle of champagne and sat down again pouring the glasses evenly. They raised there glasses

"Cheers" Emma said

"Cheers" replied Will

They clinked there glasses together, and took a couple of small sips, Emma sighed, as she put her glass down, and lent on Wills shoulder, Will gently kissed her head.

"You okay babe?" Will said softly

Emma gazed into Wills eyes and replied

"Yeah now I've got you I am" Emma said the words getting closer to Will each time a word left her mouth until there faces where all most touching until she moved the final time, then clutched each other and then embraced in a long passionate kiss, Emma broke apart from Will and got up and went into the bedroom, Will immediately followed and closed the door behind him.


End file.
